Happy blyatday
by Jurus Derita Seribu Tahun
Summary: Kisah ulang tahun Yuri Plisetsky. Itu saja


Warning : mungkin typo, terlalu cepat, gj

28 Februari

Pagi-pagi, tepatnya dini hari Yuri sudah main CS: gombal offensive. Si Yuri ini masih tergolong pemula di game yang telah disebutkan tadi. Dia pensiun dari AyoFap.

Sebenarnya Yuri lagi bingung mau membuang mukanya ke mana, dari tadi mode deathmatch tak mendapat satu kill pun. Satu team mengumpat padanya. Contohnya, ccd, suka blyat.

Ada orang yang pandai bermain game FPS yang dia kenal. Dialah Victor. Mungkin nanti siang Yuri harus minta tolong.

Yuri mengambil semar phone yang ada case macannya itu, lalu dia mencari kontak yang diberi nama Victor itu. Ditekannya kontak itu dam dipanggilnya.

Yang dipanggil tidak segera mengangkat teleponnya. Mungkin dia masih tidur. Yuri sudah tahu Victor suka ngebo sejak tidak jomblo lagi. Andai saja Yuri tidak jomblo, pasti dia suka ngebo juga.

Mendingan dikirimi sms saja, nanti bisa dibaca kalau hari mulai terang.

To : Victor

Ayo main CS:GO, ajari cara biar cepat dewa.

Lalu, klik send.

"Semoga kakek tua itu membacanya", ucapnya dalam hati.

Pukul 7 pagi, Yuri jalan-jalan keliling st. Petersburg. Sambil jogging agar tetap sehat dan lemak terbakar, biar tidak gendut cem Yuri yang satunya.

Melewati jembatan, dia melihat ada Victor dan Katsudon yang sedang berduaan di pinggir jembatan. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk berbicara padanya.

"Hei, Vic—", baru saja dia ingin memanggil Victor, tapi dibatalkannya. Karena, Victor baru saja mencium bibir Yūri.

Bukan baru saja, dia masih mencium bibir Yūri. Yuri jadi tak tahan, dia menarik ponselnya untuk ambil gambar.

Dulu dia tak suka yaoi, tapi sejak kenal pasangan Victor dan Yūri, dia jadi nagih yaoi. Mungkin hanya untuk pair ini.

Karena terlalu jauh dan kameranya kurang fokus, jadi hasilnya apa adanya. Tapi ini cukup untuk asupan.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Victor melepaskan ciumannya, lalu beralih ke telinga Yūri untuk berbisik, bukannya mau menggigit.

"Cueki Yurio", bisiknya sok seksi.

Lalu, Victor menjauhkan sedikit jaraknya dari Yūri, dan bilang.

"Kita masih 28 tahun. Ayo selami air vodka di Rusia ini".

"Kita? lo aja kali, aku masih 24", jawab Yūri.

"Ayo lah, jangan serius".

Lalu, Victor menaiki pembatas jembatannya, dan lompat terjun ke sungai. Yūri melihat dari atas, ternyata Victor masih mengambang.

Yūri jadi terpicu. Dia ikut lompat terjun ke sungai itu. Akhirnya di jembatan tinggal Yuri si macan seorang. Merasa dikacangi, Yuri jogging dengan menambah kecepatannya.

Di sisi lain, sepasang gay itu lagi berendam di sungai.

"Enak kan? jadi mirip Your lie in april", kata Victor.

"Iya, padahal tadinya aku takut sekali", jawab Yūri sambil mengumbar senyum.

"Eh, mana kacamatamu?", tanya Victor sambil menunjuk muka Yūri.

Yūri langsung kaget. Makanya pandangannya kok agak buram.

Yūri langsung nangis di tempat. Victor langsung menyelam, jangan sampai sungai ini jadi sungai asin, lalu ceritanya dibuat dongeng sebelum tidur.

Di dalam air, pandangan jadi kurang jelas, tapi Victor masih bisa meraba-raba. Ada benda berbentuk bujur sangkar sepasang di kaki Yūri. Diamatinya dengan diraba-raba. Rasanya seperti kacamata. Dan mungkin memang iya. Victor langsung muncul ke permukaan air.

"Kutemukan barang berhargamu. Sekaramg, ayo menikah", Victor pose sambil pamet kacamata temuannya.

Yūri hanya melihatnya sebentar, lalu mengucek-ucek matanya. Sesaat, wajahnya langsung berubah jadi gembira. Disambarnya kacamata itu dari tangan Victor, lalu dipasangnya lagi di muka.

"Jadi mirip bener. Kousei kehilangan kacamatanya setelah melompat", ujar Victor.

"Hei, bukankah kita mirip mereka? Kita juga telah mengalami pertemuan yang penuh arti pada bulan April. Itu artinya ...".

"Apa? mau bilang aku bakal dimodarin di cerita? dh bosan dengar yang begituan. Aku belum mau mati sebelum memecahkan rekor minum vodka terbanyak", Victor memasang wajah datar.

Beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening. Setelah itu, mereka berdua ngakak offline.

Kembali lagi ke cerita Yuri Plisetsky, dia lagi jalan-jalan ke supermarket. Hanya untuk cari angin sih.

Dia melihat ada Mila yang keliling buat cari apa yang dibutuhkan. Keranjangnya sudah terisi banyak. Lalu, ada niat iseng yang terlintas di pikiran Yuri.

Diam-diam Yuri membuntuti Mila. Diliriknya keranjang yang dia bawa, isinya penuh bahan kue. Tapi dia kurang peduli. Saat Mila berjalan ke tempat yang banyak rak obatnya, Yuri melihat ada produk 'pengaman'. Diam-diam Yuri menarik sekotak produk itu dan melemparnya masuk ke keranjang bawaan Mila. Lalu, Yuri lari dan bersembunyi. Akhirnya, dia mengirim pesan singkat.

To : Mila

Ayo lakukan.

Mila melirik keranjangnya, kok ada yang aneh. Padahal dia tidak berniat membeli pengaman, tapi kok ada di keranjangnya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, ponselnya bergetar. Dilihatnya, ada pesan singkat. Ya pesan tadi.

Mila sadar. Diambilnya produk pengaman tadi, lalu dia menoleh ke belakang. Di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ini, ada kepala pirang yang bersembunyi. Ragu tak ragu itu pasti Yuri Plisetsky.

Dilemparnya pengaman itu dan mengenai kepala Yuri. Mila langsung cepat-cepat ke kasir.

Yuri mengaduh setelah ada benda yang mengenai kepalanya. Lalu, dia melirik ke bawah. Itu kan pengaman yang dia lempar ke keranjang yang dibawa Mila tadi. Jadi sudah ketahuan. Harusnya tadi pakai hoodie kan enak.

Siang hari, Yuri berada di lapangan futsal indoor. Ada Victor dan Yūri yang mengenakan seragam tim coli ... eh voli.

"Hei, Victor, Katsudon. ayo main futsal", teriak Yuri.

"Tidak mau", jawab Victor singkat, padat, jelas, dan menyakitkan. Setelah itu, dia berbalik arah.

Segitunya dia cuek pada Yuri hari ini. Mungkin sekarang Yuri sudah kesal pada puncaknya. Akhirnya Yuri memasang kuda-kuda, akan menendang bola sepak yang ada di depannya.

"Tendangan suka blyat!", Yuri meneriakkan nama tendangannya sambil menendang bola. Bola itu melaju hingga akan mengenai kepala Victor.

Victor melirik sepatunya. Talinya lepas. Dia merunduk untuk mengikat kembali talinya. Saat itu bersamaan dengan bola yang ditendang Yuri waktu melaju menuju ke arah kepala Victor. Jadinya, dia tak kena. Tapi, bola itu mengenai muka Katsudon.

Katsudon roboh dengan punggung yang mendarat, kepalanya jadi pusing, di atas kepalanya ada bintang yang keliling. Matanya jadi juling.

"Yūri, daijoubu ka?", tanya Victor sambil menghampiri Yūri, lalu berjongkok.

"VVibv lv tavvvran bozz", ucap Yūri dengan lirih.

Victor mengulurkan tangannya, lalu Yūri meraihnya untuk bangkit. Mereka meninggalkan lapangan futsal indoor itu.

"By1 tetris kita kuy", ajak Victor.

"Kuy", jawab Yūri.

Lagi-lagi, Yuri sendiri.

Malam hari, Yuri bersandar di pojokan kamar apartemennya. Rasanya sepi, apalagi dari tadi Otabek tidak dimunculkan.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar, tanda ada sms masuk. Syukurlah, ada yang sms. Dari Otabek pula.

From : Otabek

Ayo by1 cs go kita kuy

Yuri melompat dengan semangat dan blah blah blah, akhirnya dia berhasil masuk room 1vs1 dengan Otabek. Mereka membuat sambungan telepon, lalu memasang irfan di ponsel dan telinga masing-masing, biar bisa main game sambil ngobrol.

Tapi Otabek kok gampang terbunuh? Apa dia mengalah atau dari dalam memang cacad.

"Sekarang sudah mengerti?", tanya Otabek lewat telepon.

"Hmm, lumayan".

"Kalau teroris rush b, ya".

Akhirnya, Yuri menemukan orang yang bisa mengajarinya main cees go.

1 maret

Pukul 2 dini hari, Yuri bangun dari tidurnya. Padahal baru tidur pukul 10. Alas tidurnya dingin dan keras. Udara berhembus pelan. Udara menusuk kulit Yuri.

Memang, Yuri tidak berada di atas kasur lagi. tapi di pavingan depan apartemen. Padahal dia merasa tadi tidur di kasur. Pasti ada seseorang yang melemparnya keluar.

Yuri jadi panik. Apakah apartemennya dirampok?

Yuri segera Rush A (A untuk Apartemen). Pasti ada yang salah. Tapi ini bukan mimpi.

Setelah sampai, Yuri membuka pintunya dengan keras. Di dalam terang, dan yang paling menjengkelkan ada Yūri dan Victor. Eh, jangan lupakan spanduk yang tertempel di salah satu sisi dinding. Bertuliskan "Happy blyatday Yuri".

Satu lagi, jangan lupakan Otabek. Dia sudah siap dengan pianika yang dibawanya. Ini penawar rasa kesal Yuri.

Yūri mulai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, Victor kotekan di dinding, Otabek mengiringi demgan pianika.

Happy blyatday Yuri

Happy blyatday Yuri

Happy blyatday

Mr. Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky

Happy blyatday Yuri

From T spawn to tunnels

From tunnels to b site

May the P90 go with you

And the potato too

Happy blyatday Yuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

:v sekian

Bagian-bagian wajah Yuri banyak yang berkerut karena menahan suara musik dan nyanyian itu. Sebenarnya, dia kena ear cancer gara-gara Katsudon nyanyi.

"Apa-apaan dengan liriknya itu? Nama tengahku bukan Nikolaievich", Yuri mulai marah.

"Aku memodifikasi lagu dari video yang kutemukan di Yusup. Aku tak tahu nama ayahmu, jadi kubuat begitu", Yūri beralasan.

"Sebenarnya, Nikolaievich tak buruk. Aku tak tahu siapa ayahku, dan author lupa ngasih nama tengah".

"Jadi begitu. Victor ada nama tengah kan?", Yūri menoleh ke Victor.

"Author juga gak ngasih aku nama tengah. Mungkin aku dibuang oleh ayah".

"Kasihan. Pakai saja nama ayahku", ujar Yūri.

"Ih bisa aja deh", Victor menyenggol Yūro dengan gaya cucok.

"Eh omong-omong", tiba-tiba Otabek membuka percakapan "Aku sering baca fanfic Yuri on ice, banyak yang bikin cerita bahwa Yuri anaknya Victor, jadi kusimpulkan nama tengahnya Viktorovich".

Yuri geram, lalu berjalan mendekati Otabek, ingin menendangnya dengan tendangan suka blyat. Tapi, niatnya terhenti saat ada yang nenyenggolnya dari belakang sambil memanggil namanya.

Ditolehnya, ternyata ada Mila yang membawa kue tart putih dengan tulisan "HAPPY BLYATDAY YURI". Tapi lupa tidak dikasih lilin.

Yuri langsung ngiler. Sudah sekian lama tidak makan kue tart. Mungkin Yuri kurang suka yang manis, tapi makan kue tart pertanda bahagia.

Lalu, mata Mila melirik-lirik, disadarinya ada Otabek. FYI, Mila punya perasaan khusus kepada Otabek. Melihatnya saja membuat jantung bergetar, yang bisa menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya, dia tak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak kue yang dibawanya.

"OH NO! MY BLYATDAY CAKE", teriak Yuri.

Yuri dengan reflek merunduk dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Tapi, dia tak berhasil menangkapnya. Kuenya pun mendarat ke lantai. Syukurlah kuenya mendarat dengan baik, jadi tidak rusak.

"Hei, kasih lilin dong. Mau tiup lilin", ujar Yuri sambil ndangak ke arah Mila.

"Lilin? OMG. Sampai lupa. Duh bagaimana?", Mila menggaruk-garuk kepala padahal tidak gatal.

Yuri memasang muka cemberut. Dia menarik-narik baju Mila dengan maksud maksa agar dikasih lilin.

"Iya, iya, lepaskan. Aku punya dupa", kata Mila sambil berusaha mengambil sesuatu yang disembunyikan di BH nya.

"Yeiy", Yuri langsung senang.

Sebenarnya Yuri tidak percaya bahwa berdoa saat meniup lilin membuat doa terkabul, tapi tetap saja dia ingin meniup lilin. Tapi, tak ada lilin dupa pun jadi.

Yuri memangku kotak yang berisi kue tart itu. Mila menancapkan 16 buah dupa sunduk.

"Oh iya, aku lupa dengan korek apinya", kata Mila.

"Babushka suka blyat", ucap Yuri dalam hati karena kesal.

"Sini aku yang nyalain", tiba-tiba Otabek si wajah datar itu bersuara, lalu mendekati Yuri yang memangku kue tart sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"Makanya ke mana-mana sedia korek api", katanya.

Otabek menyalakan koreknya, lalu mendekatkan apinya ke ujung para dupa yang tertancap di kue tart.

"Foto dulu, jangan ditiup", cegah Mila, lalu mengambil ponselnya.

Pertama, foto Yuri menghada kue tartnya.

Kedua, foto Yuri dan Otabek dengan memegang kue.

Kenapa Victor dan Yūri tidak ikut? Yuri tidak mau foto dengan mereka.

Yuri mau meniup lilin, tapi Mila mencegahnya.

"Tunggu. Meniupnya harus menggunakan hidung".

"Kuterima, babushka", Yuri tersenyum sinis.

Dihembuskannya nafasnya ke arah dupa-dupa itu. Tapi dupanya tidak kunjung mati. Yuri terus mengembuskan nafas dengan semanga sparta, walau ini mungkin menjadi hembusan nafas yang terakhirnya.

"Ah persetan dengan dupa!", Yuri mencabut dupanya satu per satu, lalu menaruhna di lantai dan menginjak-injaknya. Akhirnya, nyala dupanya mati, sudah.

"Ayo potong kuenya, sudah tidak sabar nih", kata Otabek sambil mengeluarkan pisau kerambit.

Mata Yuri serasa mau copot dari tempatnya. Pisau yanh dipegang Otabek itu, incaran para pemain CS: GO, dan dia bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah, nyata pula.

"Da-dapat dari mana itu?", tanya Yuri sambil menunjuk pisau kerambit.

"Beli, dong".

"Mau pegang", Yuri mencoba memdekatkan tangannya, ingin menyentuh pisau itu. Tapi, Otabek mengangkat tangannya agar Yuri tak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Beli, dong".

Yuri mengalah. Hah mengalah? Itu kan barangnya Otabek.

Otabek menyuruh Yuri memangku kue tart itu, lalu dipotongnya kue itu menjadi 4 bagian. Salah satu bagian yang sebesar seperempat dipotong menjadi setengahnya lagi.

Di pojok kotak kue tart itu ada piring kecil dari kertas, sengaja diselipkan untuk mewadahi potongan kue.

Yuri mengambil satu piring kertas, lalu merebut pisau dari Otabek. Digunakannya untuk mengambil potongan kue yang sebesar seperempat itu, diletakkannya kue itu di piring kertas, lalu diberikan pada Otabek.

"Potongan pertama untuk Otabek, karena mau menjadi temanku", Yuri menyodorkan kue itu pada Otabek. Lalu, dia menerimanya dengan wajah datar.

"Cie cie", goda Victor.

"Cie cie ndasmu. Hanya teman, tahu", Yuri menolak.

Mila jadi lega, ternyata hubungan Otabek dan Yuri itu hanya teman.

Yuri mengambil piring kertas lagi, lalu meletakkan potongam kue di situ dan memberikannya kepada Mila.

"Potongan kedua untuk nenek-nenek".

Dasar, dia tidak berubah. Mentang-mentang tokoh figure skating termuda di sini, lainnya dibilang tua.

"Potongan ketiga untukku", Yuri memgambil potongan kue sebesar seperempat, lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menelan kue itu.

Lalu, ada 2 potong kue yang sebesar seperdelapan. Diletakkannya kue itu di 2 piring kertas, lalu diberikannya pada pasangan maho dari negeri vodka dan negeri sake itu.

"Yang terakhir, untuk pasangan sejati", Yuri menyodorkan kue itu. Walau sedikit, tapi mereka terlihat senang. Mungkin dari luar saja.

Merekapun berpesta di apartemen itu.

Setelah pesta dirasa cukup, Yuri mengusir seluruh peserta dari apartemennya. Sebelum diusir, mereka meninggalkan kado untuknya.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan apartemen, Yuri membuka kado. Pertama-tama, dia membuka kado dari Otabek. Kotaknya lebih kecil, tapi terasa lebih istimewa.

Disobeknya pembungkus kado itu. Didapatinya sebuah kotak. Dia membuka kotak itu, isinya membuatnya bergetar.

"WHAT? A KARAMBIT KNIFE?", teriaknya dalam hati. Senangnya, ternyata Otabek memberinya pisau legend.

The end.

Lagu blyatday itu dari video di youtube :v cari saja.

Keterangan :

Nama tengah untuk orang Rusia adalah nama ayah ditambah -ovich atau -ov untuk laki-laki. Berubah menjadi evich atau ev jika nama ayah diakhiri huruf vokal.

 **Sebenarnya** **ane** **bikin** **ini** **bukan** **karena suka Yuri Plisetsky, dia ngeselin.** **Padahal Yuri on Ice menyelipkan sedikit kata-kata bahasa Rusia, tapi suka blyat tidak ada, jadi kurang greget.**


End file.
